Timon and Pumbaa Jungle Battlers
by Manafichu
Summary: Timon and Pumbaa become magical fighters called Jungle Battlers, in order to stop Eddie and Ralph from being able to activate a crystal called the Eron Star in order to make Timon and Pumbaa vanish off Earth. Contains some OCs.
1. A Transformation

Timon was out looking for bugs one morning like he usually did. "Today's going to be great, no worries, no bad things, or anything else that bothers me!" He then spotted two objects. One of them had a design ladybug with a star inside it, the other had a worm with a star inside it. He opened the two objects, and a light shone out of a mirror inside the compact-like object. "That's strange. What are these objects? I'll show it to Pumbaa." Timon said.

Meanwhile, in a place far from the jungle, there were two snakes named Ralph and Eddie. They had survived the piranha attack that they encountered after going to "Carnivore King", but there was no such thing, so they fell into the water. After that, they set up a secret underground base, where they discovered a mysterious crystal called a Eron Star, capable of tracking anyone the person wants to track. They wanted to spy on Timon and Pumbaa (they called them "The meerkat and warthog who we encountered at the bug buffet!") 1 year after they found the gem, Eddie had an idea. "The 'gem of wisdom' just talked! It said 'Hello! I have another function, cloning anything you see from your history. I think I found the perfect person to clone! Find Ralph, and I'll go onto the Eron machine, and show you who that person is.' I wonder who it is!"

"You baffoon! You less-than-worthless-thing you! The gem stayed QUIET ALL THIS TIME!" shouted Ralph. "Here is the person now!" the Eron Star said. The machine showed a picture of when Ralph fell down in front of the fat version of Timon. "So, the star is saying, 'OK, you are stupid, so we'll clone YOU!' How hilarious!" said Eddie. "Name: Timon. Species: Meerkat. Weighs: Well he is a fat meerkat! Retreving clone!" the computer said. Within a few seconds, a rather confused fat Timon, appeared. "Hello-shibo!" the fat Timon said. "Wha-what is this?" both of the snakes said. "Do you have any ants? If not, how long's a fella gotta wait to get a FEW LOUSY ANTS-SHIBO?" The fat Timon yelled. The computer gave the plump little meerkat a bowl of ants. "Thank you-shibo!" said the fat Timon. "You're welcome!" the two snakes said.

"We should give this meerkat a name. How about...Plump, or Fluffy?" asked Eddie.

"Nope-shibo!"

"Tasty?" suggested Ralph.

"Call me Fat Timon-shibo!" said Fat Timon.

Timon showed the mysterious lockets to Pumbaa. "They look like compact mirrors...are you sure they're magical?" said Pumbaa. "I'm sure they are!" said Timon. He then opened the lockets, and heard a voice. "Timon...Pumbaa...I have chosen you to transform into Jungle Battlers. You must protect the world from the hard of the Eron Star. Eddie and Ralph are spying on you, and they plan to use the Eron Star to make you vanish off the Earth. It's a hard battle indeed, but can you survive it?"

Timon and Pumbaa agreed. "Yes!"

Their transformation began. "Jungle Battler, transformation!"

The two best friends gained beautiful, magical outfits. Timon's outfit was blue, and Pumbaa's was yellow.

"A meerkat that will battle to save Earth! Scurry, sniff, flinch! Tunnel Battler!"

"A warthog who is tough and will always save people in danger! Dash, Jump, Leap! Dashing Battler!"

"Please, don't harm us or the world! We are the Jungle Battlers!"

"What is...eh...this?" said Timon. Then, the same voice the two heard earlier spoke from the sky. "Timon. Pumbaa... You have become Jungle Battlers. You must save the world, and stop Eddie and Ralph...I'm counting on you...I'll reveal myself when the time comes..."

Note: Fat Timon ends his sentences with "Shibo", which means "fat" in Japanese.


	2. Fat Timon, The New Student

The next day after Timon and Pumbaa found the mysterious pendants, the two best friends went to Utopis Jungle School, like they usually do every Monday. They were going to attend one whole year there, because they wanted to know how to be smart. But today, an event would change their lives forever.

"OK class, today I have a new student. Mr. Wyrick, come in!" Mrs. Gatling, a cheetah who taught Timon and Pumbaa's class said. Fat Timon walked into the classroom, shaking as if he were nervous. "H-h-hi everybody-shibo. I'm Fat Timon, and it's nice to meet you all-shibo." Fat Timon sat next to Timon. "Wait! You look...somewhat familiar. Was I you?" Timon said. "No idea, I might have been part of your memories-shibo. Maybe I was you in Brazil-shibo..." Timon then remembered why Fat Timon was related to him.

_-Years ago in Brazil...-_

_"I'm so angry! It's been about 5 minutes since I've requested ants, and I never got them! Oh well, maybe the whole buffet will do it for me!" Timon said. _

_Timon did not know the bug buffet had a magical juice injected into all of the grubs, called "Magical Gain Juice". If the person ate EVEN ONE OF the grubs, they would get very hungry. After they ate a very large amount of food, they would gain weight quickly. This effect would last a short time, because it was very weak in making the weight stay there forever. That is what made him fat. _

_Minutes later..._

_"Sheesh! How long could it possibly take to round up a couple of measly ants? Must be getting the uncles, too!" said the "fat" Timon. Timon laughed, then laid on his stomach. "Perfectly good comedy, and no one around to hear it." Pumbaa then ran, and explained to Timon that Ralph and Eddie were gonna eat them. Timon didn't understand, but met Ralph and he took Timon to the "private dining room". A few seconds after going on the vehicle that took them to the dining room, the juice lost it's effect, but it turns out the dining room was a place where they would cook them._

_-Present day-_

"I'm so glad that you knew how I was related to you-shibo. Maybe you can show me around the-" Fat Timon was then interupted by the teacher.

"Timon Berkowitz! You know this person?" said Mrs. Gatling. Timon said "Uh, well you see...Fat Timon comes from my old meerkat colony and is my lost twin brother, and his real name is called 'Timo'. He got kidnapped by hyenas. When I left my colony, I wondered where he was...and yet, he attends school here today." Fat Timon was rather embarassed by this. "OK. I see." said Mrs. Gatling. Timon whispered to Fat Timon. "That wasn't true, but don't tell anyone about that story being false!" "OK-shibo."

After school, Fat Timon told something to Timon and Pumbaa. "Timon and Pumbaa-shibo. If you lived a life battling evil, would you enjoy it-shibo? What if you were killed in battle, or trapped in a place for your whole life where evil is everywhere-shibo? Please think about what would happen if you were battling evil, because I notice a presence of magic-shibo."

Timon said "What was he talking about?"

"Timon, maybe he talked about our pendants and the magic inside them." said Pumbaa. While Pumbaa said this, the path that they were on changed into a strange, disorted world for a second. "Timon, did you see that? The path changed for a second!" Pumbaa told Timon. "What...where is it? Wait, it's coming back!"

What Pumbaa and Timon noticed would change their life as magical heroes forever. "I'd say...this calls for a transformation!"


	3. The First Battle

Timon and Pumbaa transformed. "Jungle Battler, transformation!"

"A meerkat that will battle to save Earth! Scurry, sniff, flinch! Tunnel Battler!"

"A warthog who is tough and will always save people in danger! Dash, Jump, Leap! Dashing Battler!"

"Please, don't harm us or the world! We are the Jungle Battlers!"

Then, creatures that looked like palm trees with angel wings came up to them. These creatures were called Memory Servants. "Please! I don't want you to do harm us! If you are going to harm us, leave!" Timon explained.

The trees then recited a poem:

Mashujaa na Hakuna Matata na kuonekana. (The heroes with No Worries have appeared.)

Kutoweka na nguvu ya kiongozi wetu! (Vanish with the powers of our leader!)

Wakati kushindwa kwetu, yeye kuwa na hasira! (When you defeat us, she will be angry!)

Mamlaka yake ni imara, lakini tutaweza kubisha wewe! (Her powers are stronger, but we'll knock you out!)

Uchawi yetu ni hii! (Our spell is this!)

Ellie, giza bosi wa nchi za hari, kuwashinda wale waliokuwa wamesimama mbele yako wakati sisi ni kushindwa! (Ellie, Dark Boss of the tropics, defeat those standing before you when we are defeated!)

Then, two magical items appeared. Timon's item were 2 rings, each green with carvings of bugs on it. Pumbaa's item was a necklace. The charm attached to it was shaped like a sun. Timon shouted "The rings of hope! Magic Grub Rings!" He then put the rings together. "Jungle Battler Light Beam!" A beam shot out when Timon seperated the rings. Pumbaa yelled "Jungle Battler Speed Dash!" and he ran while his necklace glowed. The attacks defeated the Memory Servants, and Timon thought it was over.

"I think we're safe now. It should return back to normal in a few seconds." But then a shadow in the shape of a lioness cub in a dress appeared. "What...what was...?" Ellie the Dark Boss had arrived. They heard a voice yell, "If you are going to defeat my friends that easily, then you better...WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They saw a strange glow of light. "Take this attack, whatever you'd call this! Jungle Battler...Raging Light Finish!" However, the light failed to defeat Ellie, and the glow dissapeared, as the strange voice said, "I didn't even want to battle...it's just...too..." Ellie aimed for Timon, and she shot out a black ray. Timon was hurt. "Timon...wake up!" shouted Pumbaa. "I'm okay..." said Timon. "We can defeat this strange monster!"

Timon and Pumbaa heard the voice they had heard when they got the lockets. "Too bad that Jungle Battler didn't want to fight to save you two, and was too scared. It's up to you to stop this Dark Boss! Timon, put one of your rings on Pumbaa's locket!"

"Together our magical powers our stronger!" Pumbaa's locket and Timon's ring started to glow, creating a protective barrier. Ellie unleashed the same black ray as earlier, but it missed where Timon and Pumbaa were. "Hakuna Matata...Solution!" The attack created a sparkling ray of light, defeating the Dark Boss. They wound up seeing the young lion who was the Dark Boss. The same voice they heard earlier telling them how to attack said "You now have to say 'The Circle of Life continues!' and this girl will be taken back to where her Battler Charm was broken." Timon and Pumbaa said "The Circle of Life continues!" The young lion was brought back to the place where she broke her charm, and Timon and Pumbaa were on the same path they were before.

"That was a strange battle, Timon. Let's go home now!" said Pumbaa. Timon said, "That person who was battling the monster but failed sounded like me. Maybe...it's my son from the future?" "Maybe not. Please don't make up stories about the future..." explained Pumbaa. "But Pumbaa...what if there are time travelers somewhere in this world?" "The only other person that sounds like you is Fat Timon. Let's ask him."

"Fat Timon!" Pumbaa yelled. "Were you ever involved in battling evil, but you didn't want to?" "No, I was not battling evil today-shibo. It was only a dream that you had-shibo!" "But, what happened to us was real!" Timon explained. "Oh-shibo. I don't know about that-shibo. Maybe it was someone like me-shibo." Fat Timon then ran away. 


End file.
